In operation, an integrated circuit produces electromagnetic signals by way of metal tracks of the integrated circuit, for example during switching of logic components. By analyzing these electromagnetic signals, using for example an antenna and dedicated mathematical algorithms, it is possible to obtain information on the operations performed and on the data manipulated and/or on their occurrences.
It is therefore recommended to jam as much as possible the electromagnetic signals emitted by the integrated circuit.